Alexandra Allston
Alexandra Allston was turned into a new Parasite by Ryoma Magami along with her brother, Alex. History Unlike the rest of the new H.I.V.E Alex and Alexandra Allston were not kidnapped by Brother Blood but volunteered because they wanted to seek vengeance on the people who made their lives difficult. Powers and Abilities Using Ten Shitai and Earl Garver notes on and samples of Parasite Ryoma Magami was able implant Rudy Jones’ DNA into two teenagers creating two new Parasites - one purple, and the other green. The energy he affixed to the DNA is unleashed and spread throughout her body. This grants Alexandra a unique and improved cell division mechanism which carries several advantages with it. Generally, during the normal process of mitosis, a parent cell will split into two identical daughter cells, having the same characteristics of the parent cell. These daughter cells can eventually split to form grand daughter cells and so on. However, the Enhanced Cell Division Mechanism occurs differently in her body. In their case, the parent cell divides into four daughter cells instead of just two. This abnormality dramatically increases the rate of cell division and thus greatly promotes the accelerated formation of new cells. This grants her a quasi-perfect physique and impressive height. However the superior physique is not only for show. The advanced cell division ensures that her body never gains an ounce of excess fat which would hinder or slow down her movements. In other words, Alexandra never gains unnecessary weight. In fact, her metabolism is such that the unnecessary (dead/excess) cells can be immediately broken down into energy. Her svelte form promotes agile, graceful and rapid movements over more powerful and destructive methods. Other than these inherent passive features, her body frame is no less than the foundation for a spectrum of other abilities. She can control her own cells, manipulating them at will (to a certain degree). In the process, she gains precise control on how her body, body cells and body parts function and can determine degree of wounds and injuries they suffer. Power Absorption: Unlike her brother Alexandra gained the full range of Rudy Jones’ abilities. She can absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being (or members of some sentient alien races) through physical contact of her skin with the skin of the other person. She is not limited to absorbing superhuman abilities: for example, she has absorbed the strength, agility, and sharp reflexes of an enhanced human. She can also absorb psionic abilities. In absorbing another person's memories Alexandra also gains the emotional responses connected to them. like with Rudy for the transfer of abilities to be accomplished, her skin must contact the skin of her victim. She can only absorb abilities and memories from living organic beings. She can possess the powers of several superhuman persons at once. No upper limit has yet been determined for the number of superhuman beings whose power she can maintain simultaneously, or for the amount of power that she can absorb. Trivia Alexandra Allston is based off a character from the original comic. In combination to Parasite her abilities are also based off of the Medusa Eye from Samurai Deeper Kyo. Category:Minkei